Emotion is strange thing
by xBlueButterflyx
Summary: Emotion is strange thing and person who wakes certain one in us can be even stranger,and above all-unexpected. Taito/Yamachi. Rated T just to be safe


_Okaaay,since a lot of people PM-ed me and asked me to write Taito/Yamachi story,here is one fluffy one-shot :)_  
><em>Idea just popped into my mind ^^<em>  
><em>Hope you'll like it :3<em>  
><em>Btw,you decide if it's Taito or Yamachi,let imagination work ;D (I personally like to think of it as Yamachi ;))<br>_

_**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Digimon.**_

* * *

><p>Moon shone through window blinds,sending its strong light on Yamato that was laying in his bed,desperately trying to fall asleep. After numerous tries to do so,he turned on his back,sighing. While he stared at one spot on ceiling,many thoughts flew through his head. Tomorrow was Christmas,so he was supposed to be thrilled about it,right? <em>Wrong<em>.  
>He never knew what it was,but he hated Christmas,Easter,New Years Eve. Something just wasn't right about holidays. Like something was missing...Of course,he was with his family during holidays,so it's not that. Even his parents were worried about him,because even as a little kid,he was never happy or thrilled about presents,fireworks and stuff like that. They even thought he was in some kind of depression. Well,he couldn't exactly call it 'depression'. It was...something like emptiness mixed with confusion. He never understood what was so exciting about it: he knew he'd get whatever he wanted if he just asked any other day during the year-surprises almost always disappoint him,firecrackers were the stupidest thing ever-lots of noise about nothing and Christmas songs were just...lame. Someone would say that he was spoiled. May be,but it's not about it. He needed something he couldn't give a name to. It felt like need of <em>love<em>,but not in its full meaning. And peace. Yamato sighed,rubbing his temples in frustration. Why couldn't his mind just make up and tell what he exactly wants?  
>He sat up on the edge of his bed taking a look at a digital clock on his desk. It read 3:55. <em>Damn it.<em> He glanced around his room,moonlight showing all of its messy glory.  
>His glance stopped on backpack next to the door. His mouth made an 'O',showing surprised look. But then,look of annoyance crept all over his face. He forgot that his parents told him he must call one of his friends from Odaiba to stay at their place for holidays. To 'cheer him up a bit',as his mother-Natsuko told. He let out a sarcastic laugh at his parents' try. They could've done anything else,but come on! It made him go nuts when his parents thought of him as a five years old. He's fifteen,for God's sake,and he should decide about it! Now the things from the past 2 days flooded his mind. He exhaled sharply and just let himself fall on the bed again. He again stared at one spot on ceiling.<p>

This is where a bit of detail is needed. When he said that he doesn't want to call anyone,Natsuko took thing in her hands and somehow got to...Taichi's number and called him. Yeah,true, their parents and they used to hang out...but it all stopped 2 years ago when he had to move to Tokyo. Since then,he hadn't really had a good friend. But he didn't really feel sorry about it. And,it's also true that he really liked Tai,he thought he was a cool guy...dense and stubborn sometimes,but okay. Anyway,needless to say he was out of his mind when he found out about his mother's call. After he calmed down,he had that little thought that maybe it all wasn't that bad,but when he saw that hyperactive kid..._Uh-uh,no way_. He changed a lot. Well,he _never_ was hell of a nice kid,but hey,he's never quiet! Way _too_ annoying for him. Another sigh.

When his brain stopped skimming things that happened for the past few days,he remembered that Tai was supposed to sleep in bed next to him...He quickly sat up at the thought and saw that bed was in complete mess-covers were almost on the floor and pillow looked like someone's head was there,just...Tai wasn't there. He raised an eyebrow. _Well,he could be in toilet_. Yamato shook head to clear his thoughts and spun around,heading towords the door. Continuing walking slowly towards the kitchen and rubbing his eyes,he hit his leg on doorway and gasped.

''Ah,shit.''

Just a second after,he heard something in living room. He quickly let go of his sore leg and his look flew up. He looked like a deer caught in front of headlights. Then,he started walking very slowly,peaking in the direction of living room door way. It was dark there. _What the hell is going on?_ When he got to doorway he carefully,almost fearfully,took a look around living room.

''Anyone here?''

No one answered,but he heard shuffle from under the Christmas tree. He gulped and quickly turned the light on. What he saw wasn't quite...understandable. Tai was sitting under the tree,holding a little box in his lap.  
>When he saw Yamato,he quickly covered box with his hands and grinned nervously.<p>

''Hi Yama!''

Yamato just raised an eyebrow. _Yama? He's barely here for 2 days,and he gave me a nickname from ages ago. Awesome._

''Hello...I guess.''

Tai cleared his throat and looked at the ground. Nervousness recognized there. Few moments of silence passed and Yamato still had that 'what-the-fuck?' look on his face.

''Would you mind if I ask what are you doing there...?'' Yamato finally spoke,leaning on the doorway and crossing his arms.

Tai looked up.

''I...well,nothing actually.'' he chuckled ,nervousness still recognizable there.

When their gazes met,Yamato just looked at partially covered box at Tai's hands and then back to him.

''Oh this?'' Tai spoke,responding on Yama's silent question,motioning at the box with his glance, ''it's just,uhm...I hope you don't mind,that,uhh...I forgot to wrap up your present,so yeah...and it's supposed to be waiting for you in the morning,so yeah...I'm sorry...'' Tai made an apologetic face at him and glanced at the floor again.

Yamato sighed. _Present? Oooh,it's that mostly unfulfilling part of Christmas,I forgot about it!_ He thought sarcastically.

''I see...you know,you don't have to wrap it...it's okay like that. Really.'' He said with indifferent tone in his voice. _I almost said aloud what I thought few seconds ago. Well,I guess it's not really okay if I was that mean to him. I can act a bit. I think._

Tai looked up at him,then back to present,then back to Yamato.

''No. I really think I should-''

''No,it's fine-''

''Look Yama,we haven't seen each other for like...what,two years now? And least I can do is now that we've finally seen each other is to wrap your present decently for Christmas.'' Tai said smiling.

Yamato just looked at him blankly,blinking. _This guy really is Christmas lover,huh? Wasn't much of it last time I saw him. Another awesome thing. And...he thinks we're good friends again after just 2 days. No way. But..._ He bit his lip. _I guess I'd be a bit of an idiot if I said that to him._ He raised his eyebrows. _Well,that's hell of a confession I made to myself,now,wasn't it?_ He cleared his throat and finally spoke.

''Umm,I understand you,but,uh...just leave it that way,it's totally fine by me.'' he smiled. _Wow,first smile I haven't forced during the past few days...Well,that's progress too,huh? Yay me!_

Tai looked at him carefully. Then he grinned.

''Well okay then...I might as well give it to you now,huh?''

Yamato shot him a surprised look.

''What? Um,it's okay,it can wait for morning,really-''

''No,it's fine. Your mother told me you don't really like presents but I got you one while I still was in Odaiba,and I didn't know it back then,so...I guess it doesn't matter to you if you see it now or in the morning,wrapped or not...'' he shrugged, ''but at least I tried the wrapping thing.'' he chuckled weakly.

Yamato was now feeling weird. He felt sorry for Tai being turned down like that. And he didn't want it. _I guess it's no harm if I take it?_

''You know what? I think I'll take a look at it now.'' Yamato smiled.

''You really don't have to if you don't want it,it's okay-'' Tai spoke,kind of...disappointed.

Yamato interrupted him,walking towards tree.

''And what if I want it now? Would you decide to leave it for the morning then?'' Yamato paused. ''Well,I forgot,it's past midnight now,so it's morning already.'' he sat next to Tai.

Tai looked at him,clearly surprised. Giggling came then.

''Oh yeah.'' he looked up at Yamato,smiling. Yamato glanced at Tai too. They stared at each other for a few seconds,colorful light from tree lights dancing over their eyes and faces.

''Wanna give me that box?'' Yama spoke softly,barely above the whisper. This wasn't like him. At all. _But...it feels good being nice to someone for once._

Tai smiled and handed him little box. Yamato took it and slowly opened it. On the bottom of it was something wooden. He put his hand inside and took it out. It was small black guitar,about 20 centimeters long.

''Turn it around.'' Tai said.

When Yamato turned it around,on the back of small guitar it wrote 'I'd rather be hated for who I am than loved for who I am not.'

Yamato mouth fell open.

''I remembered that sentence was your life motto and that playing guitar was practically your life,'' Tai spoke softly, ''so...yeah. Hope it's not stupid.'' he chuckled nervously. ''Or that you haven't changed much from back then when you used to say it and play guitar.'' he waved his hands in explaining motion.

Yamato just stared at it. _Damn!_

''It's...perfect.'' Yamato gasped.

Tai looked up.

''Y-you really like it?'' Tai said hopefully.

Yamato glanced at him.

''Wow...I sure do!'' he grinned. He couldn't control that look of happiness that crept onto his face. _Me being happy about Christmas present? Never! But...gee,it's so cool!_

''God,I can't describe how I'm happy you like it! I mean,since it isn't much,just a little something.'' Tai spoke happily.

Yamato kept looking at joyful teen in front of him. He couldn't believe that out of all people,Taichi Yagami,would give him something like this. They didn't hear from each other at all during past two years,and yet,he thought this was the best gift he could get. _Guess surprises hide everywhere._ And he told that he didn't like them. _Do I?_

''Thanks. It's awesome,for real.'' Yamato assured Tai,taking even closer look at little guitar.

''I...wanted it to have some meaning actually,'cause...well,we haven't seen each other that long,and I thought that we maybe could stay in contact when I leave.'' Tai mumbled uneasily.

Yamato just looked at him,processing what Tai had just said. Now,he'd usually try to find subtle way of saying 'I don't need or want friends.',but he had somehow,strangely been attracted by Taichi now. _True,he's way too communicative for my taste,but I guess giving it a try won't kill me,eh?_

''Sure.'' he smiled.

Tai smiled as well and directed his glance over to tree they were sitting next to. He looked at it,up and down. Yamato eyed him carefully and bent his head to the side like curious puppy. _There just was something...  
><em>His unruly hair and wild fringe gave him somewhat funny look,but huge eyes gave Yamato feeling of..._some kind of warmness inside? __  
><em>His grin surely could cheer up anyone. _It's cute. Wait...what the-?  
><em>Yamato bowed his head down,trying to recall what made him think that Tai was...cute.  
><em>Naah,it's nothing,his grin is just so ridiculously wide. Yeah,that's what I meant.<br>_Another peak at his face.  
>Tai was still staring at tree,lights shining all over his tanned face.<p>

''It's beautiful.''

His voice startled Yamato. ''Huh?''

''The tree. Really nicely decorated and beautiful combination of silver and red on it.'' Tai motioned at it with his hand.

''Yeah.'' was all Yamato said.

Then,silence came again. All that could've been heard was their breathing. Yamato couldn't actually explain why or how,he just..._enjoyed silence. _Occasionally,he would throw bit of a glance at boy sitting next to him. It was kind of weird seeing him quiet and calmed like this. _Goofing around suits him _much_ more! _Yamato smiled at his thought.

''Oh my God,it's snowing,Yama!''

Before Yamato knew what was happening,Tai was already leaning on window and looking outside in awe. He got up and looked outside the window. It really was snowing. And it was beyond _beautiful.  
><em>Snowflakes were enormously big and snowflake-shaped ice spread over edges of window. Nothing could be seen,even buildings around were barely visible. Yeah,there were _that_ much snowflakes._  
><em>Yamato couldn't help but feel fascinated. Snow never had really some special effect on him_,_he never thought it was something spectacular. _But...wow._

''It's perfect.'' Tai mumbled.

''Mhm.'' Yamato now was staring at Tai again.

His palms were pressed to ice-cold glass and his eyes wide opened. Then he put his hands on little table under the window and smiled.

''I've never seen something like this. I mean,you remember Odaiba winters,and you know how it is there,bit of boring,but...This is way too awesome!'' he spoke excitedly and looked at Yamato.  
>''Tell me to shut up,I sound like retarded 5 years old.'' Tai continued when he saw look of mild confusion on Yamato's face,bowing his head and chuckling at excitement in his voice.<br>Truth be told,yeah,Yamato was a bit confused by his happiness,but..._Not everyone is in shitty mood on holidays like I am. Thank God. True,there's really cheer overload in his voice,but there's also something else...it kind of makes me smile too. _Yamato bit his lip before he spoke.

''It's okay. It's Christmas after all,eh?''

Tai simply nodded,still giggling.

Silence came between them again and Yamato couldn't help but feel so relaxed just looking out at simple whiteness in front of him and listening to Tai's steady breathing. He couldn't remember when was the last time he was this peaceful._  
><em>Suddenly,Tai put his hand over Yamato's and caressed it a bit.

Yamato shot him a surprised look then glancing at their hands put together on a wooden surface.  
>Silence still flowed around them.<br>When Tai still didn't move his hand,Yamato looked at him questioningly.

Tai gave him the softest smile possible and explored Yamato's blue eyes' depths with his chocolate ones.

''Merry Christmas,Yama.'' he whispered.

Yamato hesitated first because of unusual feeling of warmness on the inside that Tai gave him. But it felt good_. _Way _too_ damn good to be_ real_ and _right_. But in the end,he just let the moment flow.

''Merry Christmas to you too,Tai.''

* * *

><p><em>It's kind of weird that I write about Christmas and snow now when it's,like,thousand degrees around me,but never mind. xD<br>Anyway,my first Taito/Yamachi story ever is done. ^^  
>Hope you like it and...review it? :)<br>x  
><em>


End file.
